


Red and Blue

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Drinking & Talking, Friends With Benefits, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Post-Marineford, Smut, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Buggy escapes Marineford on the Red Force. He drinks with Shanks on the deck, talking about the old times and the more recent days, but the redhead is a tease and soon they're in his cabin... Bonus : Benn & Yasopp mini-insert at the end because it's fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fic, actually my very first writing ever !
> 
> It's basically my take at what happened just after the war. I wanted Shanks and Buggy to have a conversation about about the years that passed since Roger's crew was disbanded. But then I thought, hey, I ship them so why not write some smut as well, and my one-shot turned out much longer than expected... 
> 
> I also included a few headcanons :  
> \- Blushing Buggy, blame Shanks  
> \- Not so smoothly flirting Shanks, blame Buggy
> 
> ...there you go, enjoy yourselves ! (pun intended)

After hell knows how much wasted time, locked up in that shithole of a prison, Buggy was more than happy to evade Impel Down. It took hours, help from friends and foes, and a few heartstrokes, meeting the cursed monsters guarding the place, but well, he was out.

What he wasn't expecting though, was that his next destination was the middle of the all-out war going on on the nearby island. Not just any island, but the marine headquarters, Marineford if you please ! Which was precisely why he tried to discreetly flee after his not-so-flashy intervention, that, he hoped, at least caught the interest of some of the people in range of the visual den den mushi he used.

Damn Crocodile and his shitty sandstorm, landing Jinbe and the rubber brat in his arms ! How was he supposed to dodge the goddamn Admirals and everything ? That earned him a fair amount of praise from his newfound followers, but still. That weird-hatted spooky doctor seemed dubious to say the least, but he proved useful, getting his hands free of the two injured.

What still bothers him is having being noticed when retrieving the straw hat from Shanks and giving it back to its current owner. He may like attention, but he'd rather avoid advertising in the midst of a world-turning event, particularly when said advertising involves one of the responsibles for the current situation.

The red-haired bastard even had the balls to lure him with a treasure map for naught ! But all in all, he was glad his former crewmate got there, ending the massacre and ultimately giving him a chance to safely escape the place.

 

* * *

 

After retrieving the ones to be buried, counting heads among the escapees that joined him, and eating his first real meal for a long while, Buggy decides to go breathe some fresh air up on the Red Force's deck.

It has been a hell of a long day and he needs a good sleep, but he's not sure he's able to go to bed just now. He finds a place at the back of the ship, not too far from people but away enough so that he can hear himself think. He climbs up a few stairs and sits. He has been staring at the waves for a few minutes when he feels a familiar presence behind him.

 

"Oi, Shanks. Next time you try to sneak up on me I might just cut your other arm."

"Is that how you thank the person that saved your ass on the battlefield ?"

"Tch. You could just make some more noise or something. My nerves are kinda wrecked today, you know", he grunts.

"Ah, sorry.", Shanks says, looking at the wooden floor. "But you're safe now, you don't have to be so stressed, why don't you go get some sleep ? The dormitories are quite full but I'm sure we can find you some quiet place somewhere", he adds apologetically, turning back to look at Buggy.

"Been thinking about that earlier. I, uh... I'm not sure I can sleep just now. I need to relax first." Scowling, he explains "Which is why I was out there, **alone**." He stresses a bit too much the last word but the bastard always annoys him anyway. 

"Sorry again, Buggy. How about I go grab a bottle of sake, to make it up to you ?" Shanks offers with a small grin. 

"I could use that", Buggy deadpans before watching Shanks go to the kitchen. Once the redhead is out of sight he sighs and mutters "Thanks."

 

Shanks shortly returns with the promised booze and two cups. He sits with Buggy on the wooden stairs, pulls out the cork and pours the drinks. Handing one of them to the younger man, he rises his own and grins "To our reunion, old friend. Kanpai !"

Said friend holds his cup and lightly hits it against the other. "Whatever you say, just drink already..." He tries to glare at the redhead, for the sake of appearances, but his smile is contagious and soon they're talking about random stuff and laughing like they parted just the day before.

 

It's not long though before the Red Force's captain starts to be curious. "What happened in Impel Down ?"

Buggy sighs, "Well that's a long story and I'm not too keen on remembering this hellish day any time soon... but I do owe you." So he starts telling about how he got that great idea of fooling the guards, not showing or telling them about his Devil Fruit's powers, then making a flashy Bara Bara no Escape from the cell he'd been locked in. He tells him about his alliance with Mr. 3 – he'd rather call him Galdino, but the guy seems committed to whatever hairstyle he has, let's just acknowledge it – and how it saved his sorry ass more than once.

He's ranting about how Luffy put him in the most stupid situations they were in when Shanks interrupts him, laughing brightly. Buggy snarls, "What's that, Red Hair ? Laughing at my nose are you ?"

Shanks chuckles. "Not at all, but I can't help but notice that without Luffy you'd probably still be down there."

"What ? I was about to make a flashy escape ! He just kept disturbing me and almost got us all killed ! You know what, I don't wanna talk about that brat anymore. I was supposed to tell the glorious story of my return to freedom, why do you keep praising him and his stupid decisions ?"

"You have to admit the kid got guts. Before that, the only one who ever managed to evade from Impel Down was Shiki, and he was strong and really determined... I'm pretty sure you remember Edd War, you were shitting your pants. I can't believe Luffy's grown up enough to pull up feats like such legendary pirates..." he says fondly, smiling.

"I'll show you I'm legendary too !", Buggy answers, fisting his hands in an unmasked threat.

Shanks seems thoughtful for a while, then suddenly says "Oh, but you're right ! You know Whitebeard told me about the ruckus you caused in East Blue ?"

Buggy's mouth hangs open for a second or two – Whitebeard acknowledged him ? –, before he regains a minimum of composure and answers "Hah, told you. Even the Yonkou know about me !" He wiggles his eyebrows just to emphasize his point, but who is he fooling anyway, he's on another Yonkou's ship...

"I even heard you bedded one." And now Shanks was the one wiggling his eyebrows, very suggestively.

The blue-haired pirate frowns, mouth tightly sealed in a thin angry line, trying to pretend he's red from rage rather than embarrassment. "You weren't a Yonkou then, it doesn't count."

"Oh", Shanks simply answers. Buggy slowly drinks from his cup, thinking he won the argument, but his hopes are crushed when the other adds with a bright smile "Then we should do it again !"

Buggy nearly spits all the liquid in his mouth, earning him Shanks's hysterical laughter, and coughs twice before he can sputter "No we should not ! Ever. Again. Is that clear you dumbass of a redhead ?"

Catching his breath, said dumbass says with teary eyes "Crystal clear. Just messing with you. I missed it."

Buggy pokes his tongue at the seemingly non-looking redhead, pulls it back after a second or two then stares into the sea.

Well, maybe he missed it too. Shanks always had a way to rile him up in a infuriating but also good way. Plus, he only drank two cups and already feels a ton lighter than when he first stepped foot on the Red Force. Not that he's going to miss a chance on free sake, the stuff's really good, did Shanks get something from his private collection or is it just the regular on board ?

Buggy grabs the bottle and inspects it. There's nothing, like, really nothing : no label, not a single inscription. He frowns curiously then smiles, private collection it is. He refills his cup then tilts the bottle towards Shanks, bumping it against his tanned arm, "Another drink ?"

"Sure", the older man answers slyly.

 

For a while they don't talk, which is a good thing because Shanks is an asshole to try and get Buggy flustered, reminding him of their younger years. That story is decades old and not even worth remembering. At least now he can think in peace.

He's still the one to break the silence. "I wonder where my crewmates are. I have a hunch that Alvida might know about their whereabouts, you ever heard of her ?"

"Iron-Mace Alvida ? Only by name. You found a girl that's able to bear your flashiness ?"

"It's not like that, she saved me once and we decided to work together to catch your stupid rubber protégé."

Shanks laughs, "Yeah, you put up quite a bit of a show in Loguetown."

"Oh, so you read the news ?", Buggy asks, squint-eyed.

"I did. Some of the reporters said it was a miracle Luffy surviv-..."

Buggy swiftly interrupts him, "Oi ! I told you I had enough talking about that kid !"

Shanks holds his hand up in a defensive stance, "Sorry." Smirking, he adds "But, hey, they say it's a miracle to survive being hit by thunder, too."

"Hah ! I'm flashier than thunder", the other triumphs.

The redhead chuckles but resumes their conversation, "So, how come you haven't taken her to your cabin yet ?"

"See, the thing is... She's pretty and she's a good leader but she gets on my nerves real quick when flaunting about her physique." Buggy grimaces to emphasize his point.

"Oh, right, you've always hated people like that... stealing the spotlight from you." Shanks remarks with a smirk.

"Oi !" Buggy elbows him in the side.

The redhead winces but chuckles, then empties his cup and serves them both again.

 

They spend a few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other's presence as they used to long ago. Shanks still has a small grin on his face, he's staring at the sea, picture perfect of calm and peace. Buggy turns to face him and, tilting his head to the side, he speaks softly, as if he doesn't want to be heard, not that there are any ears nearby anyway.

"Say, Shanks, how did you lose your arm ?"

The redhead seems a bit taken aback by the question, then flashes him a bright smile.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about Luffy anymore ?"

"Th-What ? How is that rubber kid related to... this ? In any way ?" Buggy shrieks, forgetting all about not being heard and flying into pieces - but still careful not to waste his drink, thank you.

"Well, long story short, he stood up for me against mountain bandits when he was a kid and they kidnapped him. We neutralized most of them but I had to go after their boss who still held Luffy captive. The asshole got away in a small boat and intented to drown Luffy but the local Sea King ate him. Luffy had already eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi by then, so he couldn't swim, and I saved him from the Sea King. He simply had my arm for lunch...", he shrugs.

"You've got to be kidding me ! You gave up an arm and your hat for that brat !" Buggy is baffled, eyes still wide open from listening to Shanks's story, while his body slowly reforms itself.

Shanks chuckles lightly. "That's fun, Rayleigh told me that too..."

To fully represent Buggy's astonishment, his eyes should be as wide as saucers. "Rayleigh ? He's still alive ?"

"Yeah, I saw him a few years ago in Sabaody."

"Oh, awesome, I'll have to go see him sometime. I wonder how flashy he'll think I am. Or if he's still going to try and ridicule me in some kind of fight". Buggy laughs, then adds "But seriously, why did you do that ? I mean, when was that again ?"

Shanks hums. "About ten years ago I'd say ?"

"Oh come on, I bet he was even more infuriating than now, snot running down his nose even ! And it's not like you owe him or anything, when are you going to stop forgetting you're a pirate goddamit ?"

"He reminded of me of our captain...", Shanks answers, smiling fondly.

Buggy starts, unable to detach his gaze from his friend. He must have heard wrong. "Uh, sorry, what ?"

"Do you remember ? The way he talked, the way he did the impossible because he was the only one to believe in it, the way noone could talk ill of his nakama or friends ?"

"Yeah, I admired him for that", Buggy concedes.

"Well Luffy's kind of like that. He's been talking about becoming the Pirate King ever since he was a kid. He stood up for me, even though he was clearly outmatched and outnumbered. He even put on a little fight with the bandit who insulted me and said pirates were scum, do you imagine ?"

"It's not like we even have the same definition of piracy... but I respect that. Still, he's nothing like our captain."

"Time will tell ?"

Buggy could continue arguing over Luffy not being the next Pirate King for hours, but that'd be a waste of time. He'd rather joke it off and keep on drinking.

"Yeah, right, and I'll end up Shichibukai or Yonkou just like you, like hell", he snorts.

Shanks laughs then refills their cups, emptying the bottle in the process.

"Looks like this one's down, wanna open a new one ?"

Buggy is already quite buzzed but he can't refuse such an offer : he's finally starting to relax and, though he would never admit it out loud, being with Shanks, talking and drinking like the good old days actually make him feel like home.

"Sure, keep the good stuff coming !" he answers with a smile.

 

Anyone can tell Shanks is tipsy when he comes back with another bottle : he makes his best to walk in a straight line but slightly sidetracks. Buggy can't hold a chuckle watching his friend bump against the stairs before sitting down.

"You sure it's safe for you to drink more ?" he teases.

"Oh come on, if I can't drink with an old friend when am I gonna do it ? Plus, I intend to put a smile on that sulky face of yours.", Shanks says with a lopsided smile that all of a sudden looks too sexy for his own good. Not that Buggy cares. "We've been talking about way too serious stuff until now, Tell me more about you and your pirate adventures", he insists.

And they spend the next hour drinking, recalling old stories, and discovering the ones about the time they were apart.

 

After one too many drinks, telling Shanks the story about that time when Cabaji was still learning about acrobatics and failed a stunt, crashing into the circus tent they were installing close by, and moving his hands around in a scaled demonstration, Buggy loses his balance and finishes his sentence leaning a bit on the other's arm.

"Getting comfortable there, mate ?" the redhead asks him with a pleased grin.

"Shuddup. I'll have you know that they don't exactly have that kind of brew in Impel Down.", Buggy slurs.

"Are you implying you overestimated your alcohol tolerance ?" Shanks's smile is slowly spreading, revealing white teeth. "Will I have to hold your hair while you throw up overboard ? Or drag you back downstairs and abandon you on a random bed with a bucket nearby ?"

"Will you shut it I'm just... unbalanced." Thing is, as shameful as it feels not being able to sit straight by himself, he actually kinda enjoys the warmth radiating from the body close to him. Which is why he unnoticedly hasn't moved yet. While slowly realizing how soothing the sensation is, he feels Shanks's arm slide up his back, the redhead hand's coming to rest on his bare arm, holding him closer to the heat source.

"Alright, just tell me if you're feeling weird, okay ? I brought booze for us to chill, not get sick", Shanks reminds kindly.

"Didn't think you were so caring, Red Hair", Buggy smirks, head down so Shanks can't see if he's blushing. Not that he is anyway.

"Oh come on, we're old friends. You should know better than that.", the redhead answers, and with that he straightens up and lets his hand drop and rest on the younger man's hip, effectively failing at his original plan of helping his friend maintain a semblance of dignity.

Buggy's just about to taunt him about it when he notices the movement made him fall head first on Shanks's lap. He has the decency of turning his head so he's looking upwards, right at Shanks's face who's currently pouting. Cute. Nope, annoying. Stupid redhead.

"What's the big deal ? Can't take a joke ? Have you grown too old for a litle teasing ?" Buggy tries to contain the grin that threatens to split his face in two but it's just too good, Shanks loves riling him up but the contrary is also true. A split second, then something flickers in the redhead's look and he leans down, close, a little bit too close maybe. Buggy's smile falters, and as he wonders what's coming up next, he finds Shanks's eyes boring through his.

"I'll show you what's teasing", he says in a low voice, and with that he kisses Buggy's forehead, the feeling's unexpected but it's warm, and it's strangely sweet. Shanks then proceeds to his nose, which has Buggy scrunching it in anticipation, he's never liked people touching it anyway. But the redhead is gentle like he's never been before, chastely brushing his lips against him, like a feather's caress, before moving further down. The blue-haired man isn't drunk enough not to notice the precautions the older man takes, as if it was their first kiss. The thought makes him smile and as Shanks's breath tangles with his, he realizes where the next kiss is destined to land. He barely registers it as "just a kiss" and closes his eyes, allowing himself a moment of vulnerability.

 

The kiss never comes. He opens his eyes after a while, only to be met by two mischievous eyes and a handsome smile.

"What was that ?" he growls, outraged and somewhat hurt.

"Teasing." the other answers, chuckling.

"You moron. I hate you", Buggy grunts, tilting his head to the side to that the redhead doesn't see him sulking. Or pouting. He's too drunk to care.

"No you don't", Shanks says, using his hand to pull back Buggy's head towards him, adding with a wink "and neither do I."

Shanks breaks the distance between them and kisses him, soft and warm lips against his and it just feels good, so who cares if it's that cursed redhead. It just feels so good. But, wait, it **is** the redhead.

 

Buggy, kind of reluctanctly, which isn't normal, pulls back.

"Oi, Shanks, we're not fifteen anymore", he groans.

"Which means we can shamelessly do more than just kiss..." Shanks says with his trademark lopsided smile.

As if to prove his point, his hand rises up to Buggy's left cheek, gently caressing it, before he leans in and captures Buggy's lips with his own once more. The blue-haired man shivers under the touch, familiar yet brand new, before he starts kissing back, and soon he finds himself craving for more.

He feels Shanks's tongue licking his lower lip, enjoys the sensation before accepting the invitation and opening his mouth for the other to deepen the kiss. It's warm and wet and it gets hungrier by the second, with lip biting and teeth clashing, it's messy and it's oh so good.

Shanks's hand still resting on his cheek, fingers tangling in a few stray hair strands and pulling ever so lightly just makes him needy.

He catches the redhead's neck in an attempt to gain more control over the kiss that's making him melt. To his utmost regret, Shanks pulls back, he sees lust in his eyes, and that's a look he didn't think he'd ever see. The thought alone of doing more than kissing the redhead awakes a warm sensation in his gut and he wonders if he just imagined it. He brushes the feeling off, blaming it on the alcohol.

But then Shanks cups his chin in his hand, firmly but not roughly, and looks at him intently.

"Let's go to my cabin", he offers.

"You're not serious.", Buggy deadpans.

"As you wish", he answers, adding with a grin "you can stay out there in the cold if you prefer...". Then he starts getting up, stripping Buggy of the warm cocoon he was getting comfortable in. Once standing, he looks at the blue-haired man, one brow up, waiting for an answer.

Buggy stares at the redhead for a moment, a part of him saying that they're too old for that kind of shenanigans, another part wondering how much Shanks's bedroom skills have improved over the course of the years.

When the Red Force's captain silently decides to go, Buggy's eyes are inevitably drawn to the other's back, then trailing down to his ass, he hears a third voice telling him "To hell with it, he's hot".

So he finds himself following Shanks across the ship, keeping a safe distance between the two of them so as not to be suspicious in case someone saw them.

 

During the short walk Buggy can't help but remember the few times they played with each other's bodies when they were young. Of course neither of them knew what they were doing, and it's not like Rayleigh's more than embarrassing lessons on what to do with **girls** were going to be of any help with them boys. So they figured most of it by themselves. Well, some of it. 

Growing up, Buggy had plenty of time to realize that their little private escapades on the Oro Jackson were just the tip of the iceberg when it came to sex. He learned, avidly. He even taught a thing or two.

But what about Shanks ? He always had this seductive side, and took a bit of attitude from Rayleigh as well, so he has to be a man of experience by now, too. Okay, now he's getting horny and he's just anticipating. Lost in thought, he doesn't notice Shanks stopped walking before bumping on his – oh so sexy – back. "Oi, what's the deal ?" 

"We're here", the redhead motions to a door at the end of the corridor.

 

Shanks opens the door and tilts his head towards his room, inviting him inside. The room itself is pretty simple and not even that big, especially for a captain, that's so totally Shanks's style. Buggy snorts, that damn redhead never understood the flashiness of being a wealthy pirate captain. 

"What's so funny ?" 

"Nothing, you're just the same as before, except you seem to have a better bed. Pretty impressive, I gotta admit."

The king size's massive wooden headboard stands against the back wall of the room, covered by pillows spreading until about a third of the length, the rest of the bed hidden under covers still showing that their owner scrambled out of them quite messily in the morning. That bed is an open invitation the blue-haired man finds harder to refuse by the second.

"Well, you know me, I need my beauty sleep. Perks of being a captain !", Shanks answers him dramatically while closing the door.

Buggy turns to him and states "Yeah, yeah, and perks of having grown up with you is that I get to fuck that captain", pointing Shanks's chest with his finger and grinning like he'd won the lottery.

The redhead's smile grows up by a mere inch, he catches Buggy by the collar, looks at him intensely and murmurs "Oh no, I don't think so."

Buggy barely has the time to gulp and he feels Shanks's lips on his, this time more hungry, more demanding. He happily obliges and deepens the kiss. 

 

There is a shift in his weight and suddenly he's on the bed, and how that cursed redhead managed to pin him down with only one arm is a mystery. His hands idly go to Shanks's sides, appreciating the body underneath the thin fabric of the shirt. Why he even wears one is a wonder, considering the display of skin allowed by the piece of clothing. 

While his fingers trace the outlines of Shanks's body, the other's mouth still ravishing his, he realizes how much they've physically changed. Sure, he's built up quite a bit with the years, he's not the scrawny kid he was back when they were in Roger's crew. But Shanks really became stronger, even now that he's lost an arm it's not like he's any weaker, hell, he's a Yonkou after all. 

Buggy remembers more bones and less muscles under his fingers, more restraint and less determination in the other's eyes and mouth, and why does he have to like it so much when they kiss ? 

 

Gasping for air, Shanks breaks the kiss, eyeing him from head to toe, then cracking a smile. When Buggy thinks the other's going to make fun of him or something, he simply states "You're so hot", and if Buggy's face suddenly feels very warm, it's because he's aroused, and definitely not blushing.

Said flustered pirate doesn't want to be the only one losing his composure in there, so he topples his friend, makes them roll over and wrestles with him until he straddles him tightly. "Now, Red-Hair, I'm not gonna give myself without a little fight, hmm ? As I said before, we're not fifteen anymore."

Shanks chuckles. "Didn't expect less from you", he says with a lopsided smile. Damn that smile.

Buggy kisses Shanks to shut him up, finally getting a bit more control over the situation.

 

The redhead's hand is soon all over Buggy's torso, feeling his pecs and caressing his abs, lightly playing with his nipples through the more than irrelevant shirt. Then the hand moves to his back, scratching it slowly, tracing its dips and curves. Albeit reluctantly, Buggy has to break the kiss because he suddenly needs air, the pleasurable pain from the redhead's nails making him jolt a little. He opens his eyes and meets an interesting sight. Shanks is taking in short breaths, his tanned skin took a very nice and very cute shade of pink, his lips are swollen and wet from the kiss, his eyes are lost in a lust haze, pupils dilated in want. Alright, that man's wearing way too many clothes.

 

Buggy quickly unties Shanks's sash, discarding it carelessly on the floor, then applies the same treatment to his shirt. He stares for a moment at the perfectly toned chest – let's be honest, who wouldn't ? –, at the scars here and there, his fingers unconsciously tracing the ones he doesn't know yet.

 

The light touch has Shanks focusing again on the situation at hand and try to remove Buggy's shirt himself.

But the position they are currently in isn't exactly at his advantage, and as soon as Buggy notices it he can't help but taunt him a bit : "Oh come on, you're all talk and everything but you can't even undress me properly ? Shame on you", he grins, looking down at a pouting Shanks trying to hide his disappointment with a totally unconvincing glare. He may or may not be cute right now. "Don't make that face, I'll help", the blue-haired pirate offers, sticking his tongue out. He then grabs the bottom of his shirt with both hands and starts pulling it up.

 

Waiting for the moment when Buggy has both his hands and his head tucked inside his shirt, Shanks uses his one arm to yank them both towards the top of the bed so his back rests against the pillows covering the headboard.

Buggy almost falls in the movement but is caught by Shanks at the last moment, who after pulling him close to his chest is now in position to effectively remove the shirt, murmuring, "Well now, wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself, would we ? You should hang on to me."

Buggy blushes, this time he's quite sure he does, but inconsciously puts his arms around the redhead's neck nonetheless once they're free, his words having temporarily left him. He barely registers the quick flick of the other's eyes to his lips, and Shanks's mouth is all over his again.

He's kissing him hard and he moans into the kiss, the sound making Buggy's pants feel very tight all of a sudden. It's raw and needy, it speaks volumes about how much he wants this, after all this time Buggy's amazed he still notices it.

And he wants this too, more so than he'd dare say out loud. So his hands trail down lower, towards the warm hardness that has been pressing onto him since he's been sitting in Shanks's lap.

 

Free from Buggy's grip, Shanks smirks then pushes him down, back against the mattress, and kicks the pillows behind him to make some room for his legs.

Buggy starts to protest, "Oi ! Thought you didn't want me to fa-", but shuts up when he feels Shanks's warm mouth against his torso. He gasps and barely stifles a moan. Shit, that feels a lot better than expected. Especially when the redhead starts sucking and gently biting at one of his nipples, playing with the other with his hand. That elicits a hiss followed by a deep groan, that's not flashy but Buggy's caring less and less about that.

Shanks lets the abused nipple go of his mouth, and finally answers with his trademark smile "I told you to hang on to me." And he starts kissing and licking Buggy's torso again, tracing his way down with his lips, his one arm supporting him and only now, Buggy notices how muscled and well defined it is.

He gulps, trying to hold back the embarrassing noises threatening to leave him, and watches Shanks slowly undoing his pants with a teasing smile, then his underwear. It turns out the bastard knows fully well how to handle clothes when he needs to, though much slower than Buggy would want to at the moment. The blue-haired man closes his eyes and sighs in relief once his erection isn't confined anymore, only to have his breath caught again when he feels a warm hand circling his cock. He opens his eyes and looks at Shanks, currently doing him a handjob, his face split in two by a very pleased smile.

Said Cheschire Cat wonders aloud, "So I still have that effect on you ?" Not waiting for an answer though, his thumb rolls up the tip and smears the small drips of precum that stained the previously discarded underwear.

Buggy bites his lip and moans more loudly than he'd usually allow himself to, but then again it's the redhead's fault that things are never quite normal when he's around. He kind of has a hint of where this is going though, so he's not going to complain.

 

Just on cue, Shanks lowers himself and hooks his arm around Buggy's left thigh, his hand firmly grasping at the hip, holding him in place. His tongue darts out and he licks the shaft from the base to the top, still far too slowly to Buggy's taste, but Shanks keeps eye contact during the whole ordeal so it reduces his voice to a needy whine. When he reaches the top and he puts the whole head in his mouth, Buggy has to suppress a groan, though he's not sure he remained entirely silent.

Shanks plays with his tongue around the flared tip, letting Buggy enjoy the warmth of his mouth, before going down a bit. He starts bobbing his head up and down, slowly but each time taking in more of Buggy's already painfully hard cock. When he reaches the base, and Buggy knows he has because the tip is pressing against a soft flesh wall that definitely feels like a throat, he stops for a moment, exhaling through his nose and pulls out, taking his time and dragging his tongue across the vein on the underside.

It takes Buggy a good amount of willpower not to slam himself back into Shanks's mouth. Geez, he's such a tease. And he deserves punishment. Just when he starts thinking about good ways to get retaliation, the other sets up a much quicker pace and now all he registers are pleasure and the familiar warmth and tightening down where the obscene but damn hot noises come from. One of his hands wanders off to Shanks's hair, intending on obtaining more of the godly treatment he's currently receiving, but is gently put aside by Shanks who is now pulling away with a wet pop. Buggy frowns and opens his mouth to protest but Shanks hushes him, "Give me a minute, don't be greedy."

 

The redhead rolls to the side and fumbles under the bed, and Buggy lets his head fall back on the pillows, staring at the ceiling. He hears paper rustling, things tumbling, but his mind is still confused by the recent loss that he doesn't fully register what's happening. His questions are quickly forgotten though, when he welcomes back the wet warmth around him. Shanks has gotten so good at this, he doesn't hear the bottle opening, but he does feel something cold and slick between his ass cheeks. He yelps, "Cold !" and props himself on his elbows to have a better view of the situation.

Shanks is looking at him apologetically, though his fingers are still busy spreading the lube, "Sorry, I should have warned you. Guess I got greedy too..."

Buggy snorts, "Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Then he remembers something and slightly blushes, but adds, quirking up a eyebrow, "So I still have that effect on you ?"

The answer comes straight away, a small smile emphasizing each word : "You don't know."

 

Shanks's hand is doing quite a great job at making him forgetting the lube's temperature. He relaxes and lets himself fall back on the bed again, enjoying the sensations coming from his nether regions.

Shanks starts sucking him again and it's so good he doesn't realize he's opening his legs further so the redhead gains better access to his ass.

He feels one finger enter him, wait for him to adjust before pushing in deeper, and then start working him open. He groans in slight discomfort at the entrance but once the finger starts moving it's only a matter of seconds before he wants more.

Shanks seems to have noticed how aroused he is because soon another finger joins the first, scissoring him and leaving him more wanting than necessary. At some point they curl up and brush a certain spot that has Buggy arching his back and moaning loudly.

Halting every movement of his fingers, but not removing them, Shanks pulls up, lips swollen, saliva messing up his chin, and simply states "More."

Not having recovered yet from the jolt of electricity he just felt, Buggy just manages to stammer "Wh-what ?"

"That noise. I want more of it", the other answers, and quickly gets back to blowing him and fingering him. He curls his fingers again to find that sweet spot, making Buggy moan again just like he requested, then removes them but only to add a third and repeat the same motion.

 

A few minutes later Buggy's a mess, he barely notices Shanks's mouth leaving his cock as the sensations provided by his fingers are too intense, his eyes are closed and he bites his lip, his face and upper torso flushed red from arousal. Had he opened his eyes in this very moment, he may have enjoyed the sight of Shanks looking very hungrily at him.

 

Said redhead removes his fingers, Buggy moans at the loss but his disappointment doesn't last long when he sees his friend getting up to remove his pants and underwear. Buggy does not stare at the throbbing length, he's seen it before, it just was years ago and he remembers it was smaller. Well, he was too, but still. He's not impressed at all.

Shanks smirks but doesn't comment, then grabs the bottle that rolled to the side, pops it open with his teeth and starts applying lube to his own achingly hard erection. Once satisfied with the amount of coating poured he closes and drops the bottle on the floor, wipes his hand carelessly on the bed sheets and asks, "You ready ?"

Buggy answers with a husky "Always been", closing his eyes in anticipation. He expects Shanks's hand on his hip, but not the brute force that flips him over. He lands face first on the mattress, breath cut, and starts to question the sanity of the redhead behind him when he feels the same hand catching him by the other hip, this time pulling him up so he's presenting his ass to Shanks. Turning his head in order to breathe more easily, he complains, "Oi, what did I say about warning me when you do stuff like that ?"

"But you told me to warn you when it's cold, not when it becomes hot", comes the clever answer, and Buggy can't see Shanks's face but he knows the bastard is smiling.

"Tch. Just get it on already", he grunts, hoping the other doesn't notice how eager he sounds. Shortly after he feels Shanks lining himself up with him, slowly and gently pushing in. The familiar yet foreign feeling prompts him to rest on his arms as well so he's on all fours. He slightly pushes back and angles himself better for Shanks to get deeper.

The redhead keeps going in until he's fully seated, then breathes deeply and waits for Buggy to adjust. When Buggy lightly rocks his hips Shanks gets the hint and starts moving, his hand steadying him, gripping his blue-haired friend's hip tightly while he fucks him.

 

Buggy's a bit dizzy, it's been a while after all since he last did anything remotely sexual. But when the lightness and the slight pain start to fade, he realizes the rhythm Shanks has set for now is far from being enough, if he is to satisfy the pent-up sexual frustration of the last months coupled with his current desire to be thoroughly fucked by the redhead. So he archs his back and pushes on his arms, lifting up his higher body until Shanks notices and stops moving to help him.

The redhead holds him tight with his arm so Buggy's back is against his chest. He's about to ask something when he's cut off by a wild kiss.

Buggy devours Shanks's mouth, intending on showing that dork how much he wants him, he's not going to spell it out anyway. He gets drunk out of Shanks's taste, mixed with his own considering his previous activities and it just makes him want the other more.

Shanks eventually tilts his head back, panting, a corner of his lips quirks up before he asks breathlessly, "Something you want ?"

Buggy blinks once, did the bastard really ask him to say it out loud ? He blinks twice, to hell with it. "Oh, will you fuck me for real already."

Shanks chuckles, kisses Buggy, runs his hand through the discheveled blue hair, before catching the neck underneath them and pushing Buggy, once again unceremoniously, against the mattress. His chest is heaving on Buggy's back and his breath is coming sharp against the other's ear when he whispers "Alright then." With just that he starts pounding like never before.

 

Buggy vaguely notes that he's going to hurt tomorrow but it's so worth it. He archs his back just a little – he can't do much more than that anyway considering the position they're in, the weight and the force of the redhead currently wrecking him – and it's enough for Shanks to hit that bundle of nerves that makes him go crazy again. He moans loudly, swears, and does so each time the other hits the right spot.

 

Buggy is in such an aroused state it doesn't take him long to recognize the first signs of his approaching orgasm, so he catches his neglected member in one of his hands and starts stroking up and down. Shanks keeps fucking him like he could do that for hours, Buggy can't take much more so he stammers, as a warning "Sh-Shanks, I'm..."

Breathing heavily behind him, Shanks cuts him mid-sentence, growling deeply "Fuck, you feel so good", and thrusts into him harder and faster, in the end the redhead might be closer than expected.

The simple words and the frantic rhythm are more than enough to bring Buggy to completion. He feels his muscles contracting, his seed spilling on his chest and most certainly on the bed, Shanks last erratic thrusts before he comes too. Then he just feels light-headed.

 

After a few minutes to come down from the high, Shanks pulls out, and Buggy whimpers at the loss but takes the opportunity to lay down flat on the bed and rest his sore back.

Shanks snuggles close to Buggy, his arm around his midsection and slurs "T'was better than I remember."

Buggy chuckles, "Of course it is, we're not trying to figure things out."

Shanks laughs heartily then admits, smiling, "Yeah, there were a few awkward times. I'm glad we grew up."

Buggy nods and hums in agreement.

Shanks swiftly rolls on his side, pushes himself off the bed and starts walking towards his dresser, muttering "Speaking of which..."

Buggy's eyebrow quirk up in interrogation when he sees the redhead rummaging through the shelves but chuckles when Shanks tosses him a towel. "Right, thanks. That'll come in handy." He wipes himself then removes the remains on the sheets, he's not going to sleep on this, it's going to feel gross later.

Shanks gets back to his former place, namely at Buggy's side, his head on the other's shoulder, cuddling him.

 

They lay silently for a few minutes, Buggy's hand lazily caressing Shanks's hair, the latter absently tracing the former's abs with the tips of his fingers.

Shanks breaks the silence first. "Say, Buggy, I've been wondering..."

Buggy tilts his head down to look at the other, who's softly smiling. He simply hums to acknowledge the question.

"Didn't you say, yesterday, that you were ready to start a one-on-one war on me ?"

Buggy frowns, "Yeah, I did", then adds with a smirk, "The offer still stands if you try to fool me with a fake treasure map again."

Shanks shrugs and remarks "Well, considering what we've been doing lately I'd say I've had a one-on-one with you, not the contrary... so it sounds like you haven't committed to what you said."

"Oi, you kidding me ?", Buggy exclaims in a high-pitched voice, but then his smile turns feral, he takes a serious tone and asks "Shanks, you do realize that you're asking for it, right ?"

Shanks hums in agreement, before he turns his head up and smiles mischievously at Buggy, "Unless you're too tired ?"

Buggy grunts, then shakes his head and smirks, who the hell does Shanks think he is ? He's going to show him who's boss.

 

He flips them over so he's the one on top, taking in Shanks's malicious smile and he knows he's been tricked but he couldn't care less. Still, before the redhead can utter the shortest comment he kisses him once more.

Shanks eagerly answers back, pulling Buggy close with his arm around his neck, allowing the other's tongue to fully explore his mouth.

Buggy feels hot all over again, he doesn't know why Shanks has such an effect on him but he'll be damned if he doesn't fuck his brains out soon. He kisses the other's neck, biting here and there, skin warming up to harsh breaths. He feels Shanks's hand through his hair, finding the hairband and untying it. He pulls away, catching his breath, his hair falling down his shoulders and pooling around Shanks's, the other's one hand still tangled in the long strands. He glances at the redhead curiously.

The other simply states "I've always preferred when your hair is longer", then turns his head to the side, nuzzling his nose into to the blue hair and breathing in their scent. He slightly blushes, and quietly adds, "though I've never seen them that long."

"You've got some weird fetishes, Red-Hair", Buggy responds, not acknowledging the half-hidden compliment though his face is heating up a little. He looks back at the now pouting face. Damn redhead should be banned from being so cute sometimes. He knows though, that the cuteness is about to end when he sees a smirk appearing at the corner of Shanks's mouth.

"Talking about fetishes, what happened to your so-called one-on-one war ?"

Buggy just grunts in annoyance and resumes biting Shanks's neck. The other lets his hand slide down his back, and as he feels nails digging lightly into his skin he detaches one of his hands and pins Shanks's above his head. "Oh, you're gonna have your war already", Buggy snarls and starts kissing down the redhead's torso, enjoying the pleased sounds the older man doesn't care he makes. He gets his vengeance for the nipple biting he endured earlier, making Shanks bite his lip and buck his hips in want. He licks down Shanks's happy trail, noticing his erection slowly starting to come back and kissing it teasingly. Oh, he could be as much as a tease as the redhead, but his own member is awakening again and he's not going to impose himself such a torment.

Shanks seems to be quite in a hurry too, panting heavily and looking dazedly at the blue-haired man between his legs, he says "The lube's over there", nodding towards the side of the bed.

 

Buggy lets out a strained groan, and releases Shanks's hand to catch the bottle and open it. He pours a good amount of its content into his palm then rubs it a bit to warm it up, he's a bit more considerate than the hot idiot he's about to fuck. After closing the bottle he detaches his hand once again to pin Shanks's in place above his head, settling between his legs and securing the other's thigh with his arm, he doesn't want him to squirm away after all. Buggy kisses Shanks's inner thighs, travelling up to meet his hip while his lubed fingers start working just like the other did to him before. When he curls up a certain way, the other's whole body suddenly jerks up and Shanks lets out a loud moan rivaling Buggy's, and now he understands why the red-haired pervert asked for more of those. Shortly after Buggy has added a third finger, relentlessly trying to hit that sweet spot with each thrust, Shanks grunts in between moans, "Oi."

Buggy barely registers as he's enjoying the display of the Yonkou flush red, panting and clearly wanting for more. When his gaze fall on the redhead's eyes, full with lust once again, he remembers he's been solicited. He smirks, still scissoring Shanks with his fingers, "Hm ? Something you want ?"

"You."

 

Buggy has waited long enough for this so he doesn't ask if he heard right and removes his fingers cautiously. He retrieves his detached hand to catch back the bottle of lube and starts slicking up his cock. He lines himself up with Shanks's entrance, feeling the tight ring of flesh tightening at the touch, leans forward to kiss his friend and growls into his ear, "Now let's see if you feel good too."

 

Buggy pushes in, slowly but never halting, until he feels Shanks's hips against his. It's warm and it's tight, and when he opens his eyes and sees Shanks panting underneath him, he has to remember not to slam into him before the other has adjusted. He feels the redhead relax, his hand caressing up his thigh and settling on his hip. Buggy can't resist cupping the other's chin in one of his hands and kissing him. When he puts his hand back on the mattress to support him, he notices the light strain in his other shoulder and he wonders, slightly in awe, how the redhead manages to keep that kind of position for so long with only one available arm.

Shanks tightens his grip on Buggy's hip and starts grinding against him. The slight rolling of his hips at the end of the motion has Buggy moaning for a second then snapping, pounding into the redhead with a hard, fast, and steady rhythm. Shanks swears on particularly deep thrusts, trying to keep up with Buggy's pace to roll his hips in an attempt to reach something deeper.

Buggy is out of breath, but he does not falter, he's intoxicated by the sight, the smell and the sound of the scene beneath him. He pulls Shanks's legs up to his shoulders, plunging deeper inside him, but it's when he leans forward, his arms once again supporting him on the mattress that he finds and keeps hitting Shanks's sweet spot. Every sensation is overwhelming but he has to keep going, he's not getting off before Shanks, he wants to see the other lose his mind after having being tortured so much and he's flashily going to get what he wants. So Buggy increases his speed a little, just enough but not too much otherwise he doesn't know if he'll hold much longer. He leans down, leaning on his elbows and on Shanks's chest, kisses and bites at Shanks's stupidly strong shoulder. Damn, he never knew the redhead was so flexible.

 

Shanks's moans get louder with each thrust, so he detaches one of his unused hands, setting the other on top of Shanks's head, messing his hair a bit more. The stray hand goes to Shanks's forgotten cock, pumping rhythmically with each thrust.

Soon Shanks comes with Buggy's name on his lips, the latter rewarded by the glorious sight of the redhead's second release, eyes shut tight in pleasure and iron grip on Buggy's hip that will with no doubt leave some fingertip-shaped bruises.

The warmth is suddenly too much and after a few off-beat thrusts, Buggy lets the familiar feeling pooling in his gut take over him and comes, the end of Shanks's orgasm only enhancing his own.

 

It feels like a long time has passed when the afterglow fades and he awkwardly sits back up, untangling Shanks's legs from his shoulders. The shift makes him pull out a little, and Shanks whines at the feeling. "Did I hurt you ?", Buggy inquires.

"Nah, 'm fine", the other slurs, smiling, "wanna sleep now."

Buggy sighs and shakes his head, smiling. He pulls out and gets up to catch the previously used towel. He tosses it to Shanks, chuckling when the other barely catches it.

The redhead wipes himself up then curls on the bed, dragging the covers up over him but clearly leaving a large uncovered spot behind his back. He doesn't say a word but Buggy knows better than not recognizing such a simple invitation.

 

Buggy doesn't know why Shanks gets so clingy at times like this, but well, he's got nothing better to do right now anyway, so why not enjoy a warm bed and a hug. He climbs back into the bed and spoons his friend, pulling up what's left of the covers over them both. His arm curls around Shanks's waist, his hand distantly feeling a heartbeat, his nose nuzzling the red hair spread on the pillow. He feels Shanks let out a profound sigh and relax into his embrace, mere moments after he's softly breathing, already dreaming.

 

Shanks is stupid and annoying, and Buggy hates him and someday he'll fight him for good, but right now he's just drifting asleep, somewhat glad to feel the redhead's warm body against his.

 

* * *

 

When Buggy wakes up he feels warm, comfortable, and sated. So he goes back to sleep.

 

A while later his mind registers he's so comfortable it feels alien, was Impel Down just a nightmare ? Impossible. He slowly emerges, enjoying sensation coming back to each part of his body against a fluffy support – Now that's some bed. The pillows smell good. –, and begins to stretch. 

His feet find the end of the bed, still covered by covers that are a bit too warm now that he's getting awake. His right arm's fine too, plunging into a fluffy feather pillow. His left arm, however, is blocked by a body.

He turns slowly, not wanting to dislodge or risk waking up its owner, who's softly snoring now that he's paying attention. He sees a tanned chest, looks up to meet an equally tanned shoulder then face, half hidden by sleep-mussed red hair. Alright, he's fully awake now. And the previous day and night come back all at once.

Escaping from Impel Down, the war at Marineford, escaping again with the Red-Hair Pirates, drinks on the deck, and holy shit his lower back hurts. He idly thinks about swiftly escaping – again – from Shanks's room but it doesn't seem right, they're adults and they did have a good time, didn't they ?

So instead he looks at Shanks's sleepy face. He looks at him for a few minutes because Shanks kind of looks cute like that, not that he'll ever admit it loudly. He snuggles closer to the redhead, freeing himself of one of the covers as he puts his arm around the other's midsection. It's warm and he feels so good he could almost go back to sleep. Almost.

"Getting comfortable, Buggy ?" a sleepy but smiling voice asks him.

He sighs and tightens his arm, cuddling Shanks. "Don't be an ass. I want to sleep some more.", he mutters.

"I don't mind.", the redhead answers before putting his arm around Buggy's shoulder, pulling him even closer and gently caressing his back.

A few moments later Shanks is snoring again and Buggy follows shortly after, smiling and barely registering that the smell he liked wasn't the pillows' but Shanks's.

* * *

Buggy opens an eye, then two, stares into the room. Right, this is Shanks's room. He moves a bit and notices the redhead is warming him from behind, his one arm tucked under Buggy's head. It's weird not feeling the other arm wrapping around his waist or resting on his thigh. He would never have guessed he'd miss it. He shrugs to chase the awkward feeling and turns around to look at the other's face.

Shanks is breathing peacefully, his mouth showing a hint of a smile. He must have felt when Buggy moved, because one of his eyes cracks open, soon followed by the other. "Sleep well ?"

Buggy nods, "Yeah, haven't had a night like that in ages."

"Well thank you. But I was asking about how you slept", Shanks smirks.

Buggy punches Shanks's chest. "Oh come on, can't you stop being such a smartass for once ?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm glad to hear you had a good rest."

Buggy starts at the sound of knocks on the door, but Shanks ignores him, and simply invites the intruder : "Come in !"

 

* * *

 

When Benn opens the door, he's surprised to see his captain lying in bed with the blue-haired clown they picked up at Marineford the day before. But then his trained grey eyes notice how Buggy, awkwardly trying to hide his naked figure under the covers, is slightly blushing and looking pointedly at the wooden floor, how Shanks is more disheveled than usual, and how his grin threatens to split his face in two.

Benn simply states "The crew was wondering if you were having a hangover or something, considering you've skipped breakfast **and** lunch."

A loud growling noise rings in the room, and Shanks snickers, "Give us a few minutes, we'll get straight to the kitchen."

Benn nods then closes the door. His hand still on the handle, he smiles fondly, Shanks seems merrier than usual. He had heard of this blue-haired mate Shanks had on the Oro Jackson and wondered what he was like. He turned out to be nothing close than what he expected but then again, he doesn't care, as long as he puts that kind of smile on his captain's face.

He turns around and proceeds to get back to the rest of the crew when he notices Yasopp who sneaked up on him and is currently cackling behind his hands. "Very mature."

Between laughs, his mate manages to say, "Oh come on, it's not every day I get to see cap'n caught red-handed..."

Benn smacks him on the back of the head for good measure and yanks him by the collar to exit the corridor. What a captain he has, indeed...

 

* * *

 

Buggy drops his face against the mattress. "So what now ? I'm so hungry I'd kill for a real meal and you're telling me I missed **two** of them ?"

Shanks offers with a smile "Well whatever what time it is, even if you missed a meal there's always something to pick up in the galley. Help yourself !"

Buggy looks up at his friend, the sexy Yonkou that saved the day for the World and kind of saved his night – considering said night, he can't really say Shanks saved his ass –, who's casually cuddling him, naked, and offering him free food after humiliatingly long days of nearly starvation. Damn, he really has to stay in touch this time. "Yeah, sure. I'll do that. Thanks."

Another growling noise echoes in the room. But Buggy knows it wasn't his stomach complaining once again right now.

Shanks looks confused for a moment, then declares brightly "Alright, we're up for a late breakfast !"

 

They get out of the bed, half failing at not tangling their limbs in the overdose of covers – seriously, how does Shanks not get too hot in those ? – and get dressed. Buggy doesn't forget to check if he has hickeys or anything. All clear. Or rather, they're all hidden under his clothes. He idly wonders if Shanks strategically placed them or if he's just lucky. Lucky it is.

Minutes later they're down the corridor chatting and laughing, soon treating themselves to a near feast, rampaging the kitchen Their loud banter echoes into the corridors of the Red Force and before long everyone knows that Shanks and Buggy are finally up. The nearest and most curious people rush to the galley to greet them but their words fall silent as the two captains are too engrossed in their conversation. They have some catching up to do, after all.

 

* * *

 

Just after reuniting with his crew, Buggy receives a letter from World Government asking him to become a Shichibukai. All because he knows Shanks, and they somehow learned that they both were in Gol D. Roger's crew ! He knew the straw hat incident at Marineford was doomed to give him away. Well, at least it gives him credit, power, and ability to do as he pleases, what a thrill ! But, come to think about it, when fleeing aboard the Red Force, hadn't he said something about becoming a Shichibukai ? Oh, right, that was about that rubber brat again. Funny how things worked out for him, who knows, maybe the kid'll survive all of this and make a flashy comeback soon. Maybe Shanks was right, for once... time will tell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and tell me if you've liked in the comments :)
> 
>  
> 
> *curls into a ball in the corner of the room and blushes*


End file.
